Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communications, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known as long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. These standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive IP solution where voice, data, and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. These aspects include processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
Overview
In an embodiment, a first plurality of traffic volume indicators are correlated with a first plurality of mobility indicators. The first plurality of traffic volume indicators and the first plurality of mobility indicators are both associated with an access node and a reoccurring time period. Based on the correlation between the first plurality of traffic volume indicators and the first plurality of mobility indicators over the reoccurring time period, the access node is selected for load balancing. Prior to the reoccurring time period, a set of stationary wireless devices being served by the access node is determined. During the reoccurring time period, the access node is controlled to serve the set of stationary wireless devices using a first frequency band.
In an embodiment, a communication system includes an access node configured to select, for each of a plurality of wireless devices served by the access node, a one of a plurality of frequency bands to serve each of the plurality of wireless devices. The access node is configured to select a first frequency band of the plurality of frequency bands to serve a first set of wireless devices that are classified as stationary. The access node is configured to select another of the plurality of frequency bands to serve a second set of wireless devices that are classified as mobile.
In an embodiment, a wireless device mobility pattern map over a geographical area is created. The wireless device mobility pattern map is associated with a reoccurring time period. A wireless device volume pattern map is created over the geographical area. The wireless device volume pattern map is also associated with the reoccurring time period. The wireless device mobility pattern map is correlated with the wireless device volume pattern map to determine a geographical subarea that meets a requirement threshold. This requirement threshold indicates a high loading of access nodes within the geographical subarea during the reoccurring time period is a result of mobile wireless devices. At least one access node within the geographical subarea is configured to direct wireless devices seeking access via the at least one access node to not use a selected frequency band to communicate with the at least one access node.